Libro Cuatro
by bujii
Summary: Pequeños fragmentos de la vida de todos luego de que todo terminara... Fragmentos que unen al cuarto libro // Mi primer Fic, Dejen Review, please. 3 cap Up!
1. 01 Piedad

_Antes de empezar les cuento que la historia se ira contando en pequeños frangmentos de la vida de nuestro protagonistas, claro que todas seguiran una linea para poder tener centido._**

* * *

Piedad**

¿Por qué tanta obstinación a algo tan sencillo?

No importaba el como, él estaba dispuesto a conseguir una respuesta.

_- ¡Dilo!...-_ dijo encerrando al pobre anciano en una estela de fuego -…dilo o será tu fin-

Pero el hombre no se movía, solo miraba con el pecho inflando al joven, con el orgullo que un padre es capaz de dar a su hijo, después de todo, la realidad no era tan lejana.

El maestro fuego lo miro a los ojos y no tardo en saber que todo era una perdida de tiempo.

_- No vales ni mi tiempo -_ dijo dando la espalda y dejando que lo carcelarios cerraran nuevamente la puerta de la celda.

De fondo se escucho gritar al hombre. _– Niega tu sangre Zuko, intenta cambiarla si quieres, pero lo que proviene de cenizas a las cenizas vuelve… terminaras como tu madre-_

_- adiós… padre-_ el señor del fuego ya había escuchado lo que nesesitaba oir.


	2. 02 Consuelos

_Muy bien, gracias a los que comentaron… este capitulo tratare de que sea mas largo espero que les guste._

* * *

**Consuelos**

¿Chillo y metida?, ¿quien se creía que era para decirle que era un chiquilla "chillona y metida"?, Lo único que quería era ayudarlo y no verlo mal, pero… ¿como le agradecía?, Cerrándole la puerta en la cara, y gritándole desde el otro lado de la puerta, que era una entrometida y chismosa.

- Bien!, si no queres ayuda, quédate solo!- Le grito La maestra agua sumamente enojada. Lo había visto tan triste desde que volvió de las celdas, que pensó que talvez necesitara hablar con alguien, pero el… Ya no importaba, mejor seria dejarlo solo.

- Katara, espera!-

La puerta se abrió y un cabecita avergonzada y de mirada baja la contemplo, esperando a que ella dijera algo, pero no lo hizo, solo lo miro con indignación.

- Perdón, es solo que no es algo para hablar contigo, ni siquiera con Mai lo he hablado- dijo Zuko con una inusual tristeza en su tono de vos.

La joven lo miró extrañada, ya no poseía esa en su mirada, digna del Señor del Fuego, sino más bien, tenia sus ojos apagados, y bajos, como si de un soplo su llama interna se hubiese apagado.

- Talvez pueda ayudarte- dijo acercándose de apoco y acompañándolo a sentarse en el suelo, apoyando su espalda en la pared helada.

El no sabía si huirle a su miedo o expulsarlo de su cuerpo, Debía ser fuerte por el bien de su nación, y de su propio orgullo, pero al encontrar la profunda mirada de Katara clavada en sus ojos, cedió a hablar, contándole todo lo que su padre, le había dicho, y recalcando una y otra vez que su temor pintado de muerte era verdadero, su madre debía estar ya en mejor vida.

Espero la respuesta de la maestra Agua esperando, algo típico de ella, alguna palabra consoladora, o un consejo que lo encaminara a buen puerto, pero catada se quedo mirando hacia la nada analizando cada cosa que su amigo le decía, pero en ningún momento lo miro.

-Katara…- pregunto buscando la respuesta que esperaba- Kata…-

Un abrazo, esa fue la mágica solución que propuso ella, para sanar las penas del dolorido huérfano. Y no se equivoco eso era lo que necesitaba, un apoyo, una señal, de que, lo que el sentía no estaba mal. Lo que ella no sabia que ese alivio que estaba brindando se estaba convirtiendo en un sentimiento totalmente diferente en un corazón a 3 puertas de distancia.

Dos ojos confundidos, no podían entender en ese momento que_ "no todo es lo que parece"._

* * *


	3. 03 persuacion

**Persuasión**

- ¬¬… ¿Es una broma no? – preguntó la bandida, tratando de asimilar que había balido la pena levantarse a las 5 de la mañana para poder llevar a cabo la propuesta de su compañera de equipo.

- No Toph, No es broma. ¡Vamos será divertido!, además, solo han asado 2 mes desde que Zuko fue nombrado Señor del Fuego y ya los noto en un mal estado- Dijo la maestra Agua regalándoles su mejor sonrisa a los presentes, y tratando de contagiarles toda esa energía acumulada que tenia dentro suyo.

- si comprendo, Sokka debería dejar de comer- exclamo Toph en un suspiro. No lo podía ver, pero podía hacer algo más eficaz que sentirlo… podía oírlo. El guerrero hacia tanto ruido al masticar que cuando alguien hablaba debía elevar un poco la voz para poder hacerse escuchar.

Sokka detuvo su marcha ante las galletas que Gran-Gran había enviado para consentir a sus nietos, y muy ofendido abrió la boca para responder de la forma más hiriente que le fuese posible, pero fue interrumpido por su hermana.

- No estoy hablando de la mandíbula de Sokka…-

- Hey!-

- Sino de un estado emocional- dijo mirando con sus benévolos ojos azules a Zuko, el cual solo agacho la cabeza y presionando levemente la mano de Mai se sonrojo. Katara sonrió y comenzó a ver, uno por uno de sus amigos esperando con paciencia que cedieran a su propuesta.

- Está bien- dijo Toph, no con ganas, sino mas bien con sed de mostrar que seguía con el mismo espíritu guerrero de siempre. Luego comenzaron a llover los "Si" de todos sus compañeros menos de la persona de la cual estaba segura que obtendría su apoyo.

- Aang?- Pregunto la maestra agua acercándose y levantándole la barbilla para que ya no esquivara mas sus mirada. Hacia unos días que el Avatar estaba extraño, la evitaba, y en su ensamble se notaba mucha tristeza. Pero en ese momento, donde solo era un juego de miradas entre dos personas que se aman, solo bastó con que Katara sonriera para que Aang sintiera la necesidad de sonreír.

- Bien!, entonces se ha dicho… hoy será un día sabático, solo nosotros, la naturaleza, y los 19 juegos que tengo preparados para ponernos en "Forma"- dijo dirigiéndose al pobre bisonte volador, cargado de chucherías.


End file.
